1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for virtual number direct access dialing in a telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over IP (VoIP) is a technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to transmit voice conversations over a data network using the Internet Protocol (IP). After a user subscribes to a VoIP service, the user can make phone calls to other VoIP subscribers or to public switched telephone network (PSTN) customers and access a number of features associated with the VoIP service, such as call waiting, three-way calling, call forwarding, voicemail service, and the like.
Telecommunication systems, including VoIP systems, typically distinguish between local telephone calls and long distance telephone calls. A long distance telephone call is one made outside of a defined area, such as outside a particular U.S. area code. In terms of dialing, local phone numbers are shorter than long distance phone numbers. For example, according to the North American Numbering Plan (NANP), a long distance telephone number includes a one-digit country calling code, a three-digit area code, a three-digit exchange code, and a four-digit number for a total of 11 digits. A local telephone number may include just the three-digit exchange code and the four-digit number for a total of 7 digits. An international long distance telephone number includes more than 11 digits, including an international access code (e.g., 011), a country code, and up to 13 additional digits. Dialing these many digits can be cumbersome and some contact or phone book applications associated with a user device may be ill-suited to accept international phone numbers.
Typically, the same service provider will serve all outgoing telephone calls, both local and long distance. Hence, a subscriber of a telephone service has little choice for long distance service other than that provided by the service provider. Further, a subscriber to a telephone service is assigned a particular telephone number. To call the subscriber, the calling party dials the assigned telephone number. If the subscriber decides to switch service providers and cannot port the previously assigned telephone number, the subscriber must update all interested parties with a new telephone number.
Generally, when a subscriber makes an outbound call, the subscriber cannot provide desired caller ID information as he has extremely limited control over same. For example, the subscriber may choose to either block or unblock whatever caller ID information may be available (by virtue of files maintained by the service provider or third party) and cannot select what caller ID information would be preferred based on the called party. This is particularly undesirable when placing international calls where one or both parties could be charged excessive communication fees based on long distance carrier rates, roaming charges and the like. Similarly, if the called party desires to call back the user, this operation would most likely be carried out based on the telephone number provided in the caller ID information. Such caller ID information would inconveniently result in a long distance call on the return path.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and system for providing improved caller ID information in a telecommunication system that overcomes the disadvantages associated with incoming and outgoing long distance calls.